Iron Moments
by Haytar96
Summary: Short IMAA Stories! Pepperony! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hey here are some short for you guys….requests from my friend who read my journals….my stories before they are posted….they wanted me to share these shorts with all of you fanficers! So don't thank me thank them! J ) **

**Title: Thanks**

Tony and Rhodey sat at the kitchen counter cutting vegetables for Mrs. Rhodes. Pepper was there too only she was making an apple pie. Today was Thanksgiving a day to cook and eat and give thanks with family and friends. Tony looked up at Pepper and smiled, she was humming to herself as she cut apples for the pie. After the invasion things became a bit strange between them, a good kind of strange. They haven't talked about the kiss or anything yet mostly because they haven't been alone.

"Starting to smell really good in here guys!" Howard said walking into the room followed by David Rhodey's dad.

Pepper smiled at the two adults as she put the pie into the oven, only that the smile didn't reach her eyes. Tony frowned feeling sorry for the girl he was slowly falling in love with. He knew that Pepper's dad was called away for a very important mission, he had to go to Russia and that's all they really know. Tony wanted Pepper to be happy today so he decided to cheer her up by flirting with her it's one of his new favorite things to do. He loved that little playful smirk she get's when they start flirting. So he reached his hand over the counter and was about to stick his finger in the chocolate sauce she was currently making only to be slapped on the hand by the wooden spoon Pepper was holding.

"No samples Tony!" Pepper said pointing her spoon at him like it was a weapon. Tony smiled and laughed. "Ahhh come on Pep! Pleeeease!" He asked using Pepper's method of begging. Pepper smiled a little and shook her head. "No chance Tony!" She said pouring the chocolate sauce onto some sugar cookies in a criss-cross pattern. Tony gave a little pout knowing Pepper would find it amusing and she did. Pepper chuckled and picked up the tray of cookies, she walked over to the fridge and put them away. Tony took the opportunity to reach over to the chocolate bowl again, but he was caught again by pepper who slapped his hand with the spoon again.

"Tony for a genius you're a dumb ass." Pepper said sighing crossing her arms as Tony held his hand rubbing the pain away. Rhodey, Howard, and David laughed at the comment, Tony pouted at Pepper again who merely rolled her eyes with a smirk on her lips.

"ANTHONY EDWARD FREAKING STARK!" Roberta yelled from the other room. Tony's eyes widened and he turned around slowly "Oh no what did I do now….?" Tony asked a little scared. Suddenly a goose waddled into the kitchen; Everyone's mouth hung open, David snorted into his coffee while everyone else but Tony started laughing hysterically. Roberta marched into the room holding a note an angry look on her face and handed Tony the piece of paper.

Hey Tony!

New Prank WAR! I tried for a turkey but they were sold out. HAVE FUN! PRANK WAR!

From, Happy

Tony sighed annoyed and looked at the goose and at the note, then back at the goose, then at Roberta. "I'll take care of it…" he sighed and Roberta nodded. Tony groaned and hopped off his stool and chased the goose out of the room. For an hour they heard crashes from the other room as Tony tried to capture the goose Happy sent for his little prank war. The goose waddled past the doorway with Tony tiptoeing behind saying "Here Goosey, goosey…" and just before Tony lunged on the goose he yelled "GOOSEY!" **(A/N Lol you can thank Charmed for that scene….lol and those of you who know which season and episode of Charmed that is you get a cookieJ)** Everyone in the kitchen started to laugh when they heard a crash and the honking of the goose.

Pepper grabbed a roll and went to the doorway of the kitchen and got on her knees. The goose honked and waddled over to her and took the roll. Pepper smiled as she pet the goose; she picked up the animal and tossed him outside. Tony walked into the room his hair messier than usual, Pepper giggle and patted his shoulder. Tony smiled at the redhead and pulled her into a hug and kiss on the cheek. Pepper blushed scarlet afterwards. "You are what I'm thankful for…." Tony whispered into Pepper's ear before entering the kitchen to take one of her cookies from the fridge.

Title: A Little Cold…

Pepper sneezed before she entered the armory she felt like absolute crap. She walked into the room to find Tony working on his armor and Rhodey nowhere in sight. "Hey Tony!" Pepper said ignoring the pain in her throat and head. Tony looked up from his work and smiled at the redhead. "Hey Pep." He said putting down the blowtorch. Pepper looked around "Where's Rhodey?" she asked.

"He has a history debate thing today." Tony said typing something into the large computer. Pepper nodded and sat down. Pepper wrinkled her nose and sneezed, Tony laughed and turned around "Bless you!" he said with a smile. Pepper wrinkled her nose again and sneezed. Tony tilted his head and said "Bless you." again then he started thinking _Wow she is the cutest when she wrinkles her nose like that… _Tony blushed at his thoughts and walked toward Pepper and knelt down next to the chair she was sitting in. "You ok Pep?" he asked now noticing she was a little pale. Pepper just nodded.

"Ya just a little cold that's all…" she lied with a fake smile. Tony frowned and stood up nudging pepper's leg with his knee indicating he wants her to scoot over. Pepper sighed and scooted over and Tony sat down next to her. "Pep…you and Rhodey know me better than I know myself sometimes….and I want you to know that that goes for you guys too…I know you just lied…and I know you don't feel well…and I care about you…." he said gently and took Pepper's hand giving it a little squeeze. Pepper blushed and gave Tony a small hug. Tony hugged Pepper back and rested his cheek on her hair "I care about you too Tony…." Pepper murmured lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

Tony couldn't look away from her; Tony cupped Pepper's cheek and felt how warm she was. "Pep…you're really warm….when was the last time you checked your temperature?" Tony asked getting up going over to a desk. Pepper shrugged silently cursing her cold for ruining her and Tony's little moment. Tony walked over to Pepper again holding a first-aid kit, Tony pulled out a thermometer. "Here keep this under your tongue for five minutes." He said sticking the thermometer into Pepper's mouth.

Pepper sat there with her arms crossed for five minutes while Tony sat next to her rubbing her back. After the five minutes were up Tony took the thermometer out of her mouth and read the number. Tony looked at Pepper worriedly "Pep….you should lie down…" he said. Pepper gasped when Tony picked her up bridal style and brought her into the little infirmary they had in the armory. Tony gently set Pepper down on one of the beds and a computer automatically came to life with Pepper's vitals on the screen. "Tony I'm fine…" Pepper said not even believing herself, "Pep you have a hundred and four temperature! That's not good at all. You need rest and someone to take care of you…." he said tucking Pepper into the bed.

"Wow you're such a worry wart…." Pepper laughed then coughed. Tony smiled and sat down on the side of her bed "you kind of have to be when you love someone…" he said with a smile. For the first time ever Pepper Potts was speechless. Tony started to worry she didn't feel the same way but that worry ended when Pepper hugged him. Tony smiled and pulled away, he got up and went to a counter and picked up a little cup, and bottle of water. Tony handed the cup to Pepper and opened the water. "Take those. "He said.

Pepper sighed and dumped the pill into her mouth; she took the water and washed them down. Tony sat down again after he put Pepper's water on a table. "Get some sleep Pep. You look so tired." He murmured brushing Pepper's hair back behind her ear. Pepper scooted down into the bed and looked up at Tony who was looking at her with love in his eyes. Pepper's eyes grew heavy as the pill started to work. "Sleep tight Pep…love you…" Tony whispered. Pepper smiled "love you too." She said as her eyes closed. Tony smiled, leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Pepper's lips.

**(A/N I'm going to be slowly adding to this…soooo I hope you guys liked it….Ya cheesy but cute I guess. Please review and again sorry for the grammar mistakes….)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N It's been a while Soooo I'm adding this….Sorry for the shortness! Oh and expect a Christmas one-shot and chapter updates this coming weekend!)**

Title: Sleep

Restless is what he felt every time he slept. Dreams and waking up many times during the night, Tony tiredly trudged through his classes when Pepper came up to him with a tired smile. "Hey Tony! Happy Friday! I was wondering if you and Rhodey wanted to hang out tonight and watch movies…." Pepper said her eyes bright with excitement. Tony couldn't help but smile at the redhead, "Sure Pep we can do that..." he said. Pepper squealed happily and hugged Tony "Awesome! Ok see you in a bit...I have to go find Happy and talk to him..." she said with a smile. Tony however frowned, "Talk to him about what?" he asked trying to sound curious. Pepper shrugged but smiled "he just asked me out again..." she said and started to walk off. Tony was shocked at what he was feeling. He felt jealous of Happy. "Wow...that's new..." he muttered and walked to his next class.

Tony walked home next to Rhodey deep in thought about his jealously. Rhodey wore a smile because he knew why his friend was so quiet. "Soooo movies at Pepper's...you coming?" Tony asked finally speaking. Rhodey smiled and shook his head "Nah I have a lot of homework and chores to do..." he said. Tony sighed slightly upset and slightly happy. He went quiet again thinking about Pepper.

Later that night Pepper picked out movies and hooked up the TV in her room. The living room is off limits right now because it's being redecorated. She grabbed pillows and blankets and placed them around her bed to make everything more comfortable. Pepper thudded down the stairs into the kitchen to make some popcorn and other snacks. The doorbell rang, Pepper skipped to answer it. Tony stood there with a crooked smile. Pepper smiled back at him "Hey Tony!" she said happily. "Hey Pep..." Tony said walking into the apartment."I was just making snacks in the kitchen...you can help...or go right on up to my room." Pepper said with a smile. "I'll just help you in the kitchen..." Tony said not wanting to leave her side for some reason. "Ok!" Pepper chirped and walked off to the kitchen with Tony in her wake.

They soon made their way up to Pepper's room with lots of junk food. "Ok so I picked some action movies...and some comedies." Pepper said sitting on the big mountain of pillows. Tony smiled and set down the food next to her. He walked around and sat next to Pepper who put in Mission Impossible.

After four bowls of popcorn and three movies later the two teens fell asleep. The TV flickered and started to snow. The popcorn bowl off to the side Tony now held onto Pepper. Pepper's head rested on Tony's chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. They slept comfortably in each other's arms. In the middle of the night Tony woke up to find him and Pepper tangled together. He couldn't help but smile at the girl in his arms, he didn't want it to end, and he didn't want to move. Tony happily decided to stay where he was.

Hours past and the light from the bedroom window made Pepper open her eyes. Her head rested on something hard yet soft, and warm. She looked up to find Tony asleep; he had his arms wrapped around her. Pepper smiled and closed her eyes again and hugged Tony tighter. In response to the hug Tony opened his eyes and hugs her tighter. Pepper looked up to see Tony awake, she blushed and tried to sit up while saying 'sorry...' Tony reluctantly let go and sat up beside her. "I guess we fell asleep..." he said with a small smile. Pepper smiled nervously "Ya I guess we did..." she murmured before she got up.

Tony watched as Pepper stood up and started cleaning up the junk food that littered the floor, she left the room. Tony got and picked up the mountain of pillows and blankets off the floor and made Pepper's bed for her. Pepper walked back into the room and was surprised to see her bed made. "Oh Tony you didn't have to do that..." she said. Tony just smiled "It's no problem Pep..." he said walking up to her. Pepper flushed red "ummm...uh...what do you want to do today?" she asked biting her bottom lip. Tony thought for a moment "lab?" he asked hopefully. Pepper laughed and rolled her eyes, but nodded "Sure" she said turning around leading him out the door.

A couple of hours past before Rhodey walked into the armory. He smiled at the two teens who were talking and sitting by the armor. "Hey guys...hey Tony...where were you last night?" he asked, Tony and Pepper both blushed faintly. "I...Ummm fell asleep at Peps..." Tony said then quickly put on his welding goggles. Pepper buried her face in a magazine still blushing. Rhodey laughed and nodded. The rest of the weekend consisted of an awkward silence between Pepper and Tony.

One Week Later...

In study hall Pepper laid her head on a desk while Tony tried to keep his eyes open. Rhodey and Happy watched with mild concern. "Jeez what's up with you two?" Happy asked laughing at the two tired teens. Pepper groaned and Tony lifted his head "I don't know...and by the sounds of it neither does Pepper..." he said and his head fell onto the desk. Rhodey frowned and thought 'Well it all started when Tony got home from the armory...but he was at Pepper's place before that..."I ummm fell asleep at Peps..." 'That's when it hit him. Rhodey grinned "I think I know what happened!" he said happily. Pepper and Tony tiredly looked up at him confused. "Well do you want us to guess?" Pepper asked scowling. Rhodey laughed "Tell you later..." he said and left the classroom.

Later that day:

Pepper sat in one of the big chairs in the armory to try and sleep but it didn't work. Tony was on the other side of the room his head on his desk. Rhodey walked in holding cans of soda and a bag of chips. "So are you going to tell us what you think is wrong with us or were you just kidding?" Pepper asked opening her eyes to look at him. Rhodey smiled and Tony lifted his head to look at him "well I think when Tony slept over at your place Pepper that you guys slept next to each other...and now you can't sleep...I think that you need each other to sleep." Rhodey said putting the snacks down on a table. Pepper frowned "you mean like a security blanket?" she asked and Rhodey nodded with a smile. Tony snorted "That's crazy Rhodey..." he said rolling his eyes, Pepper nodded in agreement.

Rhodey sighed but then smiled "Prove it..." he said crossing his arms. Tony stood up and thought for a minute. "Fine." he said and Pepper's eyes widened "Huh?" she asked confused on what the hell is going on. Tony walked over to Pepper "Scoot over..." he said, Pepper sighed and did as she was told. Tony sat down next to her and grabbed the blanket from the top of the chair and covered them both with it. Tony then reclined the chair and pulled Pepper closer to him. Rhodey chuckled and flicked off the lights and went to the armory door. Pepper and Tony had instantly fallen asleep in each other's arms.

The End...

**(A/N Well I hope all of you liked it and sorry for the shortness…and Soooooooo Sorry for all the grammar mistakes! By summer time I'm going to get this program called Dragon….anyone ever hear about it? If you hadn't it's a program where you speak what you want to type into a microphone and it types it out on the computer for you….)**


	3. Chapter 3 PREVIEWS SORRY!

**(A/N Hey Guys! Find out what's to come in the TWO! Yes I said TWO…new stories that are coming from me….Oh and read the author's note at the end…Oh and one more thing! I recommend you go to Youtube and look up Halo 4 soundtrack Revival by Dj Skee and THX Remix. Listen to that and read this! Awesome song!)**

New York is the starting point, London is burning, Paris is falling, the world is slowly going into the hands of the villains. Can Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper stop them? Can they stop them from the coming apocalypse? Will anyone help them?

Create an OC and join the team! Can we help Team Iron Man save the world? Bring your power and skills to the table! Let's see what you got! Join me in the brand new story: Ruin by yours truly Haytar96!

…

A new alien race found Earth, and they're anything but friendly. They killed almost two-hundred people in two days, and something came with them.

The President declares New York unsafe. No one in, no one out. Anyone willing to break that rule will be shot on sight. Can they save New York? Can they save the world? Will they stay unaffected? They might never know.

**(A/N Ok soooo what do you think? Please review! Sorry this isn't part of Iron Moments! I just needed an opinion! Oh and before I forget….I have a deviantART account…soooo pop by anytime and take a look at my Photography work! The name is the same Haytar96!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N I thought of this and it made me laugh soooo here it is. I don't own IMAA)**

Tony walked beside Pepper on their way back to the armory from Pepper's house. "You didn't have to walk me to the armory Tony." Pepper said blushing. Tony smiled " I didn't want you to walk alone…you said that there have been some strange people here lately." He said looking around, the redhead smiled and shook her head "Oh so protective." She said sighing. Tony chuckled and nodded "What kind of hero would I be if I wasn't?" he asked playfully.

A van flew down the street and screeched to a stop beside them, Men in ski masks jumped out and grabbed Pepper around the waist. Tony shouted and punched the guy who grabbed Pepper, another guy came up behind him and knocked him out with the butt of their gun. "Tony!" Pepper shouted terrified before the same thing happened to her.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Tony opened his eyes and winced at the pain in his head. He felt a small weight on his shoulder and he glanced down to see Pepper's red hair, "Pep…" he murmured worriedly. Tony tried to move his hands but they were tied behind his back. "Pepper." He said a little bit louder, this made Pepper groan and slowly open her eyes and lift her head off of his shoulder. "ow…" Pepper muttered wincing as her neck changed its position. "Are you alright?" Tony asked worriedly, "Ya…I'm fine." Pepper said blushing. Tony was looking at her in a loving, worried kind of way.

"We need to get out of here…" Tony said trying to get his hands free. Pepper nodded and moved so she would be out of his way but she fell on her butt with a little yelp. Tony chuckled and looked over at her "You ok?" he asked and Pepper scowled and nodded. That's when she remembered "Tony! I have a pocket knife!" she said happily. Tony's eyes lit up "Where?" he asked urgently, Pepper blushed and didn't meet his eyes when she said "my back pocket…"

Tony blushed realizing what the small problem was. He sighed and moved closer to her, he reached his hand down and slipped his hand into Pepper's back pocket. The redhead yelped in surprise, "Sorry…" Tony said his face red. He grasped the pocket knife and tugged it out of Pepper's pocket, "Why do girls wear tight pants?" he asked annoyed as he opened the knife. Pepper rolled her eyes "I don't know…and these aren't tight!" she hissed. Tony chuckled and turned to face Pepper now that he is free, he cut the ropes around her wrists and helped her to her feet.

Tony closed the knife and handed it back to her. Pepper's face was red as she took the knife and put it back in her back pocket. Tony stared the whole time "what?!" Pepper asked confused on why he was staring at her. Tony shook his head "nothing…I just…umm never mind…" he said blushing. An awkward silence filled the room they were trapped in. Tony cleared his throat and began to walk around the room to find a way out, "Who do you think took us" Pepper asked curiously. Tony shrugged and smiled when he found the door, "Well whoever it was…it looks like they chickened out on whatever they were going to do." He said opening the door. Pepper and Tony looked at each other and blushed, they silently agreed on what happened to them will stay between them.

**(A/N ok so what did you think of that? Please review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N I thought this would be funny….and awkward….enjoy!)**

**_Title: Well…that was awkward…._**

Tony sighed and watched at people danced on the dance floor. He couldn't believe those two got married, he never saw that one coming. Clint and Natasha the new happy couple walked over to them with smiles on their faces. "Hey Tony…" Natasha said happily. Tony smiled "Hey guys…congrats…." He said, "Come on Tony you should go dance and not be a sad bum in a corner." Clint said laughing and Natasha hit his arm. Tony grimaced and shook his head, girls have been eying him all night but he wasn't that into it.

His gaze went from the married couple to a redhead laughing and talking to a guy. Clint and Natasha followed his gaze and smiled. "Well…it's time to toss the bouquet." Natasha said getting Tony's attention again. "And the garter." Clint said happily taking Natasha's arm leading her to the stage. Tony chuckled and shook his head.

Clint stood next to the stage and watched Natasha get ready to throw the bouquet. Rhodey got up from his seat and shoved Pepper into the group of woman. "RHODEY!" she shouted and yelped when something fell into her arms. All the woman glared at her and went back to their seats. Pepper just looked confused. Clint, Rhodey, and Tony were laughing. Pepper glared at them and hit Rhodey in the head with the flowers. Clint smiled and grabbed Pepper by the arm and dragged her onto the stage.

"Alright boys! Who wants it?" he shouted holding up the garter and waved a hand in Pepper's direction. Almost every guy in the room stood up and crowed the stage. Pepper blushed and shot a glare in Rhodey's direction.

Clint scanned the crowed and grinned when he found the guy he was looking for. Tony stood a little ways back from the crowd of guys. He pulled it back like a sling shot and made fly towards the young genius, Tony saw something flying towards him in his peripheral vision and caught it with one hand. He looked at the garter and blushed; he then looked up and saw Clint and Rhodey in hysterics. Natasha came up to him smiling and brought him up onto stage.

Both Tony and Pepper were blushing like it was going out of style. There were cheers and hoots throughout the room. Pepper sat down in the chair, Tony took a deep breath and got on his knees. He slowly moved the garter so it going up Pepper's leg. Pepper had her hands over her eyes and face because she was blushing so much. The garter made its way to Pepper's thigh and there were cheers throughout the room.

Tony helped the red redhead to her feet and down to the dance floor. A slow song began to play and Tony pulled her close. Pepper hid her face into his chest as they slowly danced, "Well…that was…awkward…Sorry…about all of this…Clint and Rhodey must have been planning it." Tony said in her ear. "It's okay." Pepper whispered back.

The song ended and everyone clapped. The two teens moved off to the side and watched as everyone started dancing again. Pepper sighed, turned and went outside. Tony frowned and followed her "You okay Pep?" he asked and she looked up and nodded. "Ya…just got a little warm that's all." She said taking a breath. Tony nodded and sat down on the steps next to her. The sun began to set and Pepper shivered at the sudden coolness in the air. Tony took off his black jacket and put it around her shoulders, "You know we have to talk about what happened after the invasion some time right?" she said looking at him. Tony nodded "we will…but for now…let's just enjoy…this…" he said wrapping his arm around her. Pepper sighed and laid her head down on Tony's shoulder.

**_Title: Woman After My Own Heart…._**

Tony and Howard walked down the streets of New York talking about…well guys stuff. "So…Rhodey tells me you have a crush on someone." Howard said smiling, Tony blushed "n-no…I….ummm hehe" he tried but he knew he couldn't convince his father otherwise. They ended up at a small apartment building, they were about to go up the steps but Tony saw a pair of bare legs and converses sticking out from underneath a car.

"Pep?" he asked amused. "Hmmmm?" a voice said from underneath the car. Tony chuckled and grabbed her and ankles and pulled her out. Pepper blinked and smiled when she saw Tony "Hey Tony!" she said happily. Tony smiled back at her "What are you doing?" he asked crouching down to her level. "Oh just finishing on changing my dad's oil…" she said and glanced under the car. Tony chuckled once more and looked at the redhead, her hair was tied into a ponytail and there were smudges of oil on her cheeks. She was wearing shorts and purple t-shirt. "Oh hey…Mr. Stark…" Pepper said just noticing Howard standing there looking amused. Howard smiled "Hello Pepper." He said.

Pepper looked around herself unsure on how to get up. Tony smiled and grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to her feet. Well at least he meant to do that, hi misjudged his strength and tossed Pepper up and caught her. Pepper laughed "Well hello there!" she said and Tony laughed, he set her on the ground.

"Come on in…I'm making spaghetti for dinner." Pepper said walking up to her apartment door. Tony smiled "A woman after my own heart…" he said. Howard chuckled and followed his son inside.

Two hours later:

Tony sat back in his chair and looked at Pepper "Merry me…" he said laughing. Pepper blushed, smiled and stood up. "Pepper…that was amazing!" Howard complemented. Pepper smiled and took his plate "Thank you!" she said and left for the kitchen. Howard now looked at Tony "She's a keeper." He said and Tony blushed but nodded. Pepper walked back into the room and Howard stood up "I have to go…but thank you so much for the meal Pepper. It was amazing." He said placing a hand on her shoulder before leaving. Tony stood up and helped Pepper with the rest of the dishes, "You know my dad absolutely adores you." he said putting plates in the sink.

Pepper smiled "Well I like him too. Your dad is pretty cool." She said turning on the water. They talked and cleaned for a while before they decided to hang out a while longer and watch a movie. Pepper curled up on the couch next to Tony, "What do you want to watch?" Tony asked and Pepper shrugged. "Anything is fine with me." She said resting her head on his shoulder. Tony smiled and put on the movie The Young Sherlock Holmes. Tony got up and got a soda and came back, he sat down on the couch and moved to lie down. His head now rested on Pepper's lap.

Howard spent a few hours at his office. He wanted to give his son some alone time with the girl he likes. He looked at his watch "Hmmmm I should stop by on my way home…" he said and left. When Howard got to Pepper's apartment he knocked on the door, he got no answer. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside; He smiled at what he saw. The two teens slept curled up next to each other on the couch. He slowly closed the door and headed for home hoping someday Pepper would be part of the family.

**(A/N ok…so what did you think of that? Please review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N ok before I begin this small story…I have to warn you it has strong language. Minor-ish….Pepperony)**

**Title: Holy Weird day ahead BATMAN!**

Pepper walked tiredly into school that morning dreading a math test. She walked up to her two best friends Tony Stark and James "Rhodey" Rhodes. "Hey guys…" she said and yawned. Tony tilted his head to the side "You alright Pep…you look like you didn't get enough sleep…" he said concerned, Pepper gave him a small smile. "I'm fine Tony…and ya I didn't sleep that much…I had such a weird dream…" she said shaking her head.

"What was the dream?" Rhodey asked shutting his locker. Pepper snorted "I'll you guys during our free period." She said and pointed above their heads, right on cue the bell rang. The redhead walked off to her first class and the two boys looked at each other, "how…?" Tony asked and Rhodey laughed "WITCH CRAFT!" he said and made sprit fingers. Tony laughed and jokingly shoved him.

Later that day Tony and Rhodey on the roof and saw Pepper talking to two people. The redhead looked up and waved at her two friends, the other two people looked over and smiled. "Hey Pep…jess…rick…" Tony greeted walking over to them. "What are you guys up too?" Rhodey asked climbing up on a support beam. Pepper smiled "Oh I was just asking what Rick was going to be for Halloween…" she said and looked at her friend expectantly. Rick smiled and put his arm around his girlfriend "I'm going to be a hooker." He said casually. Tony and Pepper snorted "so Jess what are you going to be?" Tony asked crossing his arms. Rick grinned and answered for her "My Pimp!" he said happily. All of them burst out laughing. "Ok so…so you're her bitch!" Pepper said laughing. Rick frowned and thought about it, "Yup." He said and smiled again. **(A/N this really happened between me and some friends…I just changed their names.)**

A few minutes later Rick and Jess got up to leave but before Rick got through the door Pepper called out "Hey Rick!" the boy turned "What?" he asked. Pepper grinned and yelled "YOU DA HOE!" Tony and Rhodey laughed even harder. Rick waved his hand at her and left with his girlfriend.

After their laughter subsided Tony looked over at his friend and his heart strings pulled_. She is so perfect…she's beautiful, smart, funny…trusting…everything I want…but she might not feel the same._ He thought. "Can we hear about your dream now?" Rhodey asked looking up from his book. Pepper laughed and nodded "Well last night I went to bed after playing Call of Duty Black Ops: Zombies with my cousin…." She said and Tony's eyes glazed over. _Merry me_…he thought and sat down listening again. "I fell asleep…and I had the weirdest dream ever!" she said, Tony took a drink of her soda that sat by her bag. "In the dream I stood in the middle of my living room and suddenly Zombies were coming through the doors and windows! I grabbed for something to defend myself with and only came up with a toilet brush! I chased the zombies and they ran away from me…I chased them out the front door yelling GTFO YOU DEAD MOTHA FUCKAS!" Pepper said finishing her story. Tony spewed soda everywhere and was laughing hysterically, Rhodey almost fell of his beam he was laughing so hard.

**(A/N ya…that happened in real life too….I have the weirdest dreams! LOL)**

Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper walked into the armory laughing about their free period. Howard stood there holding a folder of paperwork; he looked up at the smiling teenager and noticed something that made him happy yet nervous. "Hey guys…how was school?" he asked. Tony smiled at his father "it was…good…just like always…" he said sighing now looking at Pepper who was currently getting her homework out at his desk. Howard chuckled and shook his head; Tony who was still staring at the redhead moved to sit down but misjudged his movements and fell to the ground with a crash.

Pepper stood up and giggled and stopped when Tony looked at her. "Are you alright?" she asked walking over and helps him up. Tony blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ya…I'm good…Just missed the chair…" he said smiling at her. Pepper giggled and guided him to the chair and helped him sit down, "There! Now...try not to fall…" she said and turned walking back to the desk.

Howard and Rhodey chuckled at the scene while Tony hit his head repeatedly with his fist quietly saying "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

Howard smiled He's literally falling for that girl…I have to give him _THE_ talk. He thought and sighed.

Later that Night at the Stark home:

Howard sat down at the dinner table across from Tony unsure how he's going to proceed. Howard cleared his throat "Tony…can I talk to you about something?" he asked putting down his fork. Tony looked up from his food and nodded "Ya sure dad…what's up?" he asked his own fork hovering over is plate. Howard shifted nervously and took a deep breath, "Tony…I've been noticing that you have been…paying very close attention to Pepper…" he said looking his son in the eyes. Tony shifted nervously now and he shrugged "Don't know what you're talking about…" he muttered. Howard looked at his son and continued:"Tony…I can see it. I just wanted to talk to you about-"

Tony stood up his eyes wide "Whoa! Haha dad! No...no…no I don't need to talk about that…Haha I know all about it….health class at school and the fact I'm really smart helps too…" he said holding up his hands. Howard chuckled and sighed in relief, "Are you going to ask her out?" he asked hopeful. Tony blushed "Ummm…maybe…I-" he said and stopped when his father held up his hand, "Son…do it before someone come else comes around and takes her from you….and I like Whitney and all..But I like Pepper a lot more." He said getting up from his chair taking his and Tony's dinner plate.

Tony nodded and smiled. "Thanks dad…I think I will ask Pepper out…" he said and began to leave, "Oh and Tony…don't forget…" Howard said and Tony yelled "Gah!" and quickly left the room to go call Pepper.

The next day…

Tony looked up when he heard the armory door hiss open, he grinned when he saw Pepper. "Hey Pep." He said putting down his blowtorch, Pepper smiled tiredly at him "hey Tony…" she said. Tony walked over to her and pulled her into a hug; the redhead blushed and hugged him back. "You tired?" Tony asked pulling back a little. Pepper nodded and rested her head on his chest, "I'm sorry…last night you should have told me to stop texting you…" he said rubbing her back. Pepper chuckled and shook her head. "No…it was nice." She said. Tony smiled but suddenly an alarm went off. The two teens pulled apart and looked around. Tony groaned and rolled his eyes, "It's nothing…just a water valve." He said and went over to a small wheel on a pipe that gave the temple water and plumbing. Pepper smiled and crossed her arms, Tony went to turn off the water by turning the wheel but it was harder than it looks. Tony grunted and Pepper giggled "Come on Tony! Put your back into it!" she said laughing. Tony grunted and shouted "I'm givin her all she's got captain!"

The pipe burst and shot water everywhere, both teens yelped and Pepper ran over to Tony and started to help him with the valve. Together they turned off the water, the armory doors opened and Rhodey walked in to see his two best friends wet and laughing. He raised an eyebrow and held up his hands "I don't wanna know!" he said and walked out again. Tony and Pepper were silent and laughing again.

They looked at each other for a moment and slowly leaned in. The armory door hissed open again and the two teens pulled apart quickly. "Oh! Sorry! I'll just be going…" Howard said turning around but shooting Tony a thumbs up. "Dad!" Tony said loudly blushing. Howard left but yelled back "Don't forget about our talk!" Tony's blush deepened and he yelled "DAD!" in embarrassment. Pepper giggle and kissed Tony before anyone could interrupt again.

**(A/N Ok weird... and sweet… but I thought it would be fun to write and it was! The only real life things in this story were Pepper's dream and the convo with Jess and Rick. Please review…)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N Bored in study hall….yay! -_- ok sooooo Little shorts! WOOO!)**

_Title: My hero. My Heroine._

Pepper laid her head on the desk with a small thud and groaned. Tony looked over at her curiously "You alright Pep?" he asked quietly and Pepper shook her head. "What's wrong?" Tony asked a little more concerned, Pepper looked up and hair fell into her face. "I have a headache…and I'm tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night…because I was actually panicking about not getting enough sleep! I mean how does that happen?!" she said throwing her hands up in the air. Tony chuckled and shook his head "here come on…" he said standing up holding out his hand. Pepper just looked at him curiously and Tony just smiled at her and tugged her out of her chair. Tony then lead her over to the teachers desk, he leaned in and whispered something in the teachers ear. The teacher nodded and waved them off, Pepper frowned in confusion. Tony took her hand again and Pepper's cheeks grew redder by the minute  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked whining. "I asked if we could start our free period early." Tony said and lead Pepper to the roof of the school. Pepper grinned and caught up with Tony so she was walking beside him instead of being dragged, "My hero." She said sighing and rested her head on his shoulder. Tony smiled and wrapped one arm around Pepper's waist, "My heroine." He said quietly and rested his head on Pepper's.

_Title: Homework Ritual _

Pepper huffed and laid down on the loveseat in the Rhodes living room. Rhodey sat down in the recliner and pulled out the book he's been reading, "Ugh homework! I hate it! I mean don't we do enough during the day?!" Pepper asked annoyed. Rhodey sighed and shook his head. Tony walked into the room holding his backpack; he looked around for a moment before picking up Pepper's legs. He moved so he sat on the loveseat with Pepper's legs lazily draped over his lap, Tony pulled out a worksheet he was supposed to do and started on it. Howard and Roberta watched from the doorway, "It's their routine. James reads because he finishes his work in school. Pepper complains about the homework, and Tony comes in late and sits next to Pepper. "Roberta said and took a sip of tea. Howard chuckles "Tony seems to like Pepper…" he whispered and Roberta nodded, "We've sort of been hoping they would end up together." She said. All three teen sighed in boredom; Tony looked up from his work to glance at Pepper who was biting her lip. The problem she was working appeared to be difficult, "Need help?" he asked and Pepper nodded groaning. "I'm sick and tired of trying to solve math's problems! His X is gone! And I don't know Y either!" she ranted and Rhodey and Tony laughed. Tony leaned closer to the redhead to look at her paper better; "Ok this is what you do…" he said and wrote something on the girl's paper.

**(A/N ok…the second one's ending stunk…but hey whatever! Review?)**


End file.
